Sōhei Sasahara
is one of the protagonists of the story. He is a high school student , and a first year student at Syoko High School. Personality A boy in the same class as Shizuku and Haru who is in the softball club and often referred to as "Sasayan". He asks Shizuku, wanting to know how she got him to attend class, as he attended middle school with Haru, with Haru skipping for 3 years in a row. He takes owner ship of the rooster, Nagoya, as his cat is terrified of it. He cares about Haru, and doesn't want a repeat of what happened in middle school where Haru stopped coming to school. Although being considered very popular in school (much to the envy of Asako and Haru), his core group of friends consist of Haru, Asako, and Shizuku. History He is in the same class as Shizuku and Haru. He is a popular boy in the softball club, being often referred to as "Sasayan" (ササヤン?). He asks Shizuku, wanting to know how she got him to attend class, as he attended middle school with Haru, with Haru skipping for 3 years in a row. He takes ownership of the rooster, Nagoya, only to have it returned, as his cat is terrified of it. He cares about Haru, and doesn't want a repeat of what happened in middle school where Haru stopped coming to school. Although being considered very popular in school (much to the envy of Asako and Haru), his core group of friends consist of Haru, Asako, and Shizuku. He especially bonded with Asako and becomes her confidant throughout her attempts at finding love. Shizuku finds his constant cheeriness unnerving while Haru considers him to be his best friend. Although always cheery, Sasayan can be especially blunt when it comes to his friends, such as giving Asako truthful (but harsh) advice about falling in love with Mitsuyoshi, confronting Mitsuyoshi about not stringing Asako along if he was not interested in pursuing a relationship with her, and opening Haru's eyes about Shizuku's true feelings. Whenever he and Asako fight (in part because she thinks his attempts at comfort are a come-on), he feels hurt that she only seems him as an "enemy" and not a true friend. However, he later falls in love with her, and confesses his feelings to her in volume 9, even though he knows she is still in love with Mitsuyoshi. Relationships Mizutani Shizuku Sasahara and Mizutani are in a friendly relationship. Sasahara does not seem to have feelings for Shizuku, but he respects her and gives her advice about love (about Haru). Yoshida Haru Yoshida and Sasahara seems to be very good friends. Sasahara also helps Haru to get together with Shizuku. It was seen many times. He also talks to Haru about how to treat ladies right, and he's always giving him advice about romance. Natsume Asako At first these two had a great friendship. As the series progress Sasahara seems to fall-in-love with Natsume. But he is aware that Natsume is in love with Micchan. He seemed to be bothered about Natsume saying the "Males are girls enemy.". Trivia *He was the one who named Haru's chicken to Nagoya. Category:Characters Category:Syoko High School Category:Males Category:Main Characters